titanic
by starracer101
Summary: what happens when the characters was on the largest liner? would every one survive or well they be lost read it to find out


**Hi sorry I have not wrote the chapter four for Fifteen and pregnant but I just had to **

**get this one done I wanted to put my two loves together. The Avatar and The Titanic. **

**Aang is not the avatar but a passenger on titanic and with a family. With some other **

**guests.and to let ye'll know I change there ages for this . I hope you people like it.**

**Aang: 29**

**Katara:28**

**Toph:5 blind and adopted 2 weeks **

**Suki:30 pregnant **

**Sokka:31**

**Zuko: 36**

**Iroh:70**

**Azula:34**

**Tylee:34**

**Mai:35 **

**GranGran:80 **

**Cora: 3 **

**Aang Jr. 5 month **

**Titanic **

**Chapter one: The life changing call **

**April 9,1912**

**It was a beautiful spring day all the newspapers had a title of eather the world biggest and fastest ship or the ship of**

**dreams. A young man sat with his two daoughters toph and cora and his son Aang jr and his wife Katara was looking at the paper reading about the new ships till the phone rings. Toph got up and ran to get it.**

**"Hello?" toph answered the phone **

**"Hi Toph may I speak to your mommy?" He asked the young blind child.**

**"Mommy uncle Sokka is on the phone." She said as she place it down on the table.**

**Katara got up to pick the phone up from where her daughter had place it.**

**"Hello Sokka how are you?" She asked **

**" I'm good thanks for asking.Would you still like a better life with Aang and the kids?" He asked as she listen to him.**

**" Uhh Yeah I would." She said as Sokka could be heard smilling from the other side of the phone.**

**"We just got 7 tickets and no don't pay us back! This is our treat." He said as he smile again knowing his younger sister would accept it offer.**

**"Yeah sure we well go. what ship is it?" She asked him **

**"Well Titanic well be leaving at noon tomorrow so be there early okay little sister?" **

**He said well they both started to hang up.**

**Katara hung the phone up and started back to the chair where her family sat. **

**"Katara what was that about?" Aang asked as she sat down next to him.**

**"Well he said he had 5 extra tickets for us and told me we meed to be up and ready to go before noon tomorrow." She said as her husband did not fight with her over this issue.**

**Soon enough the mother and her husbond started to pack there stuff so they could help the children pack but they though about toph and her being on the water for the forth time. But this time not nowing what waites them in the new world or if she could get better.**

**A hour has past since the parents started packing and they were done Aang went rto help the younger children as Katara helped Toph. **

**"Mom where are we going why are we leaving our home?" The young child asked to find the answer she wanted.**

**"We'll Toph we are going to America to a city called NewYork. We are leaving our home here cuase we are starting a new life in America were your sister,brother,and you can have a new started." She said not lying to the child.**

**All she got from the child was a smile as she picked up a green dress and place it on the bed as she started to pick up some black stocking and she turn to place it on the bed .**

**"Mommy is this nice to where tomorrow to the ship?" She said as her mom looked down at the dress and stockings. **

**"Yes but I i know the perfect shoes to wear with what you picked out." She said as she smile and picked up some shoes that is black and green and place it on the bed for tomorrow. **

**"Are we done packing?" She asked as she yown sleepply.**

**Her only could laught at the young girl.**

**"Toph gohead and go to sleep cuase you have a big day." Katara said as she went out the room and close her door. **

**Toph claim in to the bed and went to sleep.**

**Aang was already back in there room and getting ready for bed. Aang heard the door open and gave a look and looked back in the mirrow.**

**Katara looked back at Aang and she walked over to where she has place a nightgown.**

**She looked up at Aang "Aang are you sure we are doing the right thing?" **

**he looked at her " Katara we want a better life for them we want them to be free from wars and such."**

**she looked down and said " Maybe your right Katara."**

**He walked out of the bathroom so his wife could change and brush her teeth and hair.**

**soon emough she walked over to the bed and said good night to the her husbond and went to sleep as did he. **


End file.
